


Repartir

by Lisky



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom semblait avoir pris son silence prolongé pour un refus de même s’intéresser à la question, et fixait le sol d’un air misérable. Plus tard, Rook accuserait l’alcool et la fatigue : il prit pitié de lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repartir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



Le soleil commençait à poindre sur les toits de la capitale lorsque Rook et Thom arrivèrent au quartier général des Dragon Corps.  
… ou plutôt, lorsque Rook arriva, en traînant bon gré mal gré un Thom rond comme une barrique (qu’il avait songé plusieurs fois à abandonner dans un caniveau quelconque sur le chemin depuis le bar dont ils étaient désormais bannis à vie ainsi que leurs descendants sur sept générations).  
  
Ç’avait été son idée de sortir arroser sa guérison, mais il commençait à la regretter. Le professeur était le pire putain de chieur de poivrot qu’on puisse imaginer, et Rook pouvait se vanter de connaître tout un régiment de fins exemples du genre. C’était un miracle qu’il n’ait réveillé personne en braillant dans la rue pendant la moitié du trajet, malgré les menaces de Rook (pas forcément ses plus imaginatives, en même temps, ni ses plus convaincantes, mais bordel, il était bien imbibé aussi, et toujours fébrile, enivré de l’adrénaline qui inondait encore ses veines après l’une des meilleures bastons de bar de sa vie).  
En cours de route, son fardeau s’était épuisé à beugler et avait bien sûr fini par s’évanouir contre l’épaule de Rook comme le brave putain de poids mort bon à jeter qu’il était. Petite lavette.  
  
Les quartiers d’habitation des Dragon Corps étaient plongés dans la pénombre et un silence plombant, presque accusateur. Rook adressa un bras d’honneur en son for intérieur au sentiment de malaise qui commençait à l’envahir à nouveau, et entreprit de se concentrer sur sa tâche actuelle : ne pas se casser la gueule. L’exercice était largement facilité par l’absence du foutoir habituel que les anciens résidents avaient eu l’habitude de laisser. Présentement (hah ! plus de trois syllabes, le professeur serait fier s’il était conscient et pas en train de baver contre l’épaule de Rook), leurs quartiers désertés avaient été vidés, nettoyés de toute trace de ceux qui y avaient vécu, aseptisés et arrachés à leur mémoire comme si ces pauvres couillons n’avaient pas été le sang et la chair de cet escadron, les héros de cette putain de guerre.  
  
Thom le rappela au moment présent en menaçant de glisser au sol. Rook poussa un grognement excédé mais prit un instant pour rajuster leur position. Alors qu’il passait son bras plus fermement autour de la cage thoracique de Thom, celui-ci essaya de marmonner quelque chose.  
  
« De retour parmi nous ?  
  
— T’as pas besoin d’m’aider… »  
  
Dans d’autres circonstances, Rook se serait peut-être (sûrement) énervé et lui en aurait éventuellement (à coup sûr) collée une. Mais ce soir, c’était peut-être les lits vides, ou l’alcool ou bien la raclée que Thom avait largement contribué à mettre aux petits cons qui avaient osé manquer de respect aux Dragon Corps plus tôt dans la soirée, au bar où ils ne remettraient plus jamais les pieds mais putain ça en avait valu la peine, bref Rook n’en savait rien, toujours était-il que ce soir, il ne ressentait pas une once d’énervement à l’égard du professeur. Ils n’étaient pas des putains d’amis, dieux merci, mais ils avaient ce qui commençait à ressembler à de la camaraderie, ou même un brin de compréhension mutuelle.  
Il se passait quelque chose quand vous perdiez les mêmes personnes.  
  
« Si je t’avais pas aidé, tu serais en train d’te vider d’ton sang dans une ruelle, petit con, remarqua donc Rook avec calme.  
  
— Je veux dire, je veux bien que tu m’aides, juste… juste… »  
  
On aurait pu croire que l’alcool rendrait le discours du professeur aussi assertif qu’il le faisait avec son crochet droit, mais il était toujours aussi long à en venir au but. Il avait de la chance que Rook soit trop fatigué pour s’irriter de sa voix traînante et pâteuse.  
  
« … je veux pas que tu t’sentes obligé, juste passque… parce qu’on est frères. »  
  
La première impulsion de Rook fut de lui coller un taquet, parce qu’entre mecs, entre vrais mecs, on ne discutait pas du pourquoi et du comment de ses actions, on agissait et on laissait l’évidence parler d’elle-même, bordel. Mais à la réflexion, leur situation était de moins en moins évidente depuis La Découverte, et souvent même Rook ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Il se demandait parfois s’il aurait fait telle ou telle chose, réagi de la même façon, avant d’avoir appris que Thom était son petit frère. Il répugnait à changer les choses ; après tout, ils s’étaient tous les deux construit une vie et une identité nouvelles après l’incendie, et ils ne se devaient rien l’un à l’autre. Hilary était capable de se débrouiller tout seul (tant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de survivre à une cuite monumentale, ce qu’aucun homme ne devrait avoir à affronter seul de toute façon) et Rook n’avait certainement pas envie de jouer les grands frères maintenant.  
  
Et pourtant Thom était resté, avait attendu qu’il revienne puis que ses blessures guérissent, continuait de le coller (comme lorsqu’il était tout petit, mais aussi comme le petit professeur qui fusillait Rook du regard pendant qu’il embrassait une putain quelconque). Et Rook continuait de le laisser faire, gardait vaguement un œil sur lui et lui gueulait dessus parce qu’il savait que Thom pouvait lui faire face.  
‘Hilary’ n’était qu’une facette qui venait s’ajouter à un type qu’il avait déjà appris à supporter (et, très secrètement, à apprécier), qu’un nom qui ne voulait dire que ce qu’on voudrait lui faire dire : ils n’avaient pas besoin de ça pour définir leur relation comme de bons petits citoyens respectant les cadres et les traditions familiales. Rook emmerdait les traditions familiales. C’était leur histoire commune, ça ne regardait qu’eux. Ils n’avaient pas à se comporter comme on l’attendait de deux frères ; ils n’avaient pas à faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Thom semblait avoir pris son silence prolongé pour un refus de même s’intéresser à la question, et fixait le sol d’un air misérable. Plus tard, Rook accuserait l’alcool et la fatigue : il prit pitié de lui.  
  
« C’est pas parce qu’on est frères, imbécile. Même avant ta p’tite ‘révélation’, on était… »  
  
Rook n’était pas sûr de vouloir terminer sa phrase. Il se fit encore une fois la réflexion futile que La Découverte était arrivée trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Si seulement ils avaient eu quelques jours, quelques semaines de plus, alors peut-être… Mais maintenant, la question ne se posait plus.  
  
Il entendit Thom déglutir dans le noir, et devina la question qui ne franchit pas ses lèvres, le sentit ne pas oser lui demander ce qu’ils avaient été, exactement.  
  
Rook considéra ceci, et considéra la poigne de Thom qui s’était resserrée sur son avant-bras, et ses yeux obstinément rivés au sol, et le corps tendu de son frère contre lui, appuyé si près qu’il aurait pu compter les battements de son cœur, et réalisa que, peut-être, la question se posait encore.  
  
Estimant la discussion close (ou, en tout cas, plus son problème mais celui de Rook-le-sobre qui prendrait le relais demain matin après la gueule de bois), il revint à son premier objectif : le lit. Resserrant sa prise sur Thom dans ce qui n’était ni tout à fait un soutien purement pragmatique, ni tout à fait une embrassade, Rook entreprit de les mener à bon port.  
  
Thom avait attrapé sa main libre dans la sienne, et comme Rook savait reconnaître une position équilibrée quand il en trouvait une, il le laissa faire.  
  
Enfin, il laissa tomber Thom sur son matelas, et il avait dû sous-estimer jusqu’à quel point il était ivre lui-même : le temps de cligner des yeux, Rook se retrouva affalé de tout son long sur le matelas, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. À son côté, Thom grogna doucement mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour le pousser. Rook lui donna un petit coup de coude pour la forme, et décida de rester. Juste pour l’emmerder.  
  
« Bonne nuit, John. »  
  
Rook déglutit, et trouva sa bouche soudainement sèche. Il pouvait voir les yeux de son frère briller dans le noir, mais pas déchiffrer son expression.  
  
« T’es quoi, une gonzesse ? Ta gueule et dors, Cindy. »  
  
Pas de réponse, à part un petit rire étouffé d’Hilary.  
  
Ils rêvèrent de dragons et de lucioles.

 

⁂

  
Rook fut réveillé par des éclats de voix dans la pièce voisine. Pendant un instant, il crut que les gars de l’escadron avaient encore trouvé un bon tour à jouer au petit universitaire, et se sentit vexé qu’ils ne l’aient pas attendu pour le mettre en œuvre, jusqu’à ce que ça lui revienne.  
Il n’y avait plus d’escadron.  
  
Les éclats de voix persistaient néanmoins, et maintenant qu’il était de sale humeur, Rook avait bien envie de présenter son poing aux connards qui l’avaient réveillé.  
Les connards qui l’avaient réveillé s’avérèrent être Thom et Balfour, assis autour d’une table jonchée de livres et de carnets.  
  
« … devrais t’estimer heureux. Au moins, le tien t’est revenu.  
  
— Je sais. Je le suis. »  
  
Balfour avait un sourire douloureux, triste, celui des souvenirs de choses mortes et perdues. Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel il étudia le visage de Thom, qui tournait le dos à Rook. Après quelques instants, son sourire s’élargit franchement et il éclata d’un rire bref, surpris.  
  
« Voilà qui est… Comment dirait Luvander ? ‘Trop mignon’ !  
  
— Quoi ? N-non, attends, qu’est-ce que tu t’ima… »  
  
Toute cette jolie petite scène de flirt avec ses discussions de gonzesses sur le bonheur ou quoi commençaient à taper sur ses nerfs, aussi Rook décida-t-il de se faire remarquer par un subtil :  
  
« Je vous dérange, les tapettes ? »  
  
Thom se retourna aussitôt vers lui, comme pris sur le fait, et Rook put contempler son visage écarlate. Il n’allait pas s’abaisser à les interroger sur la teneur de leur discussion, mais bordel. Comme il aurait aimé savoir ce qui faisait rougir leur professeur comme ça !  
Balfour pouffa à nouveau de rire en voyant Rook, et méritait amplement le livre qu’il se prit dans la face. Quelle qu’en ait été la raison, Thom semblait partager son avis vu qu’il ne se donna même pas la peine de l’emmerder avec ses sermons habituels sur le respect dû aux bouquins. Non, le professeur se raclait la gorge, et quand il vit que Rook le fixait toujours d’un œil suspicieux, il entreprit de s’expliquer.  
  
« Je demandais juste conseil à Balfour à propos du voyage que j’aimerais entreprendre, maintenant. J’ai quelques idées de destination… »  
  
Rook resta un instant interdit. Il n’avait pas prévu que… enfin, quoi, comme ça ? Est-ce que la nuit dernière n’était qu’une sorte de foutue conciliation, mettre de l’ordre dans ses affaires avant de partir ? À quoi bon rester, putain, à quoi bon l’avoir attendu si c’était pour se barrer dès que–  
  
Thom se fendit d’un sourire désarmant  
  
« Tu as une préférence ? C’est notre voyage, après tout.  
  
Rook ravala ce qu’il avait été sur le point de dire (quoi que ça ait pu être ; il n’en était pas sûr lui-même) et haussa les épaules le temps que sa gorge se dénoue.  
  
« Je vais où tu veux. »

 


End file.
